Nature Part 2
Clay and Orel's father-and-son hunting trip continues, and it gets worse and worse as it continues. Plot After a recap of the events in Part One, Part Two opens to reveal that Orel did not shoot Clay, but destroyed his remaining two liquor bottles. For the first time in the series, Orel directly confronts his father, Clay is furious at this and attempts to punish Orel with his belt, but is too drunk to remove it properly. Giving up, Clay decides to "make Orel a man" and grabs his rifle and accidentally shoots Orel in the leg. Rather glibly, Clay blames the incident on Orel while Orel begs for help. Clay fashions a crude tourniquet from the sleeve of Orel's lucky shirt, then drinks all the rubbing alcohol Orel had brought along. At this, Orel declares, "I hate you," and Clay responds with a smarmy "Hate away" before passing out. A bear soon comes along, attracted by the smell of the roasting dog carcass, and turns one's attention to Clay; Orel is forced to shoot the bear in order to save his father. Clay revives from his drunken slumber the next morning, only to ask Orel for his sleeping bag to cover his eyes from the sun. Clay then returns to sleep for thirteen hours. Afterwards, Clay awakens refreshed but with no memory of the previous night. When he sees the bear carcass, Clay turns to Orel and asks him if he killed the bear, saying "Make me proud, Son, and tell me you killed that bear yourself." After some thought, Orel lies to Clay and says that Clay was one that killed the bear. Clay, confused, accepts the lie and takes Orel to Doctor Potterswheel. Back in his room and being fed bacon and eggs by Bloberta (under Doctor Potterswheel's advice that fatty foods will help his leg clot), Orel asks her why she married Clay. Bloberta simply responds with "Why not?". Orel expresses his concerns that his father "changes" when he is drunk. Bloberta blithely remarks that that his father doesn't change, but his "true nature" emerges when he is drunk. The episode ends with Orel quietly eating his food while the blue bird seen following him in Part One looks on from the tree branch outside. Notes *As of June 2011, the two-parter is a single half-hour episode. *Into Gag: Orel is shown to just be praying as the sound of the gun-shot from Orel's pistol is heard. *This episode is dedicated to John Cassavetes. *The blue crane from Beforel Orel can be seen in this episode. *This, and Part 1, are seen as a turning point where the series shifts from a comedy to a drama. Episode Tie-Ins *Help- A scene from this episode during Bloberta and Orel's conversation starts Bloberta's flashback. *Numb- The ending scene of Bloberta and Orel's coversation is heard in that episode as Clay is eavesdropping on them while walking to the bedroom. This scene is later revisited in the opening credits of Sacrifice. Characters *Orel Puppington *Clay Puppington Minor Appearances *Bloberta Puppington *Block Posabule Category:Season Two Category:Episodes